Tierra del Fuego
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Preguntó su nombre. Él respondió que era la representación de su isla. Serie de drabbles referentes a la Isla Tierra del Fuego *Carlitos* más ArgentinaxChile. /Capítulo 11: Los Tres del Fin del Mundo.
1. Tierra de los Fuegos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es mi propiedad al igual que abuelo Selk'man u Ona.

**Advertencia:** Mucho Angst. Basado en la historia de Tierra del Fuego, de igual manera colocaré los datos al final del drabble.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel cuando vaya avanzado con la historia.

Antes de comenzar, dejar en claro unas cositas que creo que lo saben pero igual las pondré.

•Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego: Isla compartida entre Argentina y Chile. 18.507,3 km2 pertenecen a la Argentina con un 38,57% del total mientras que 29.484,7 km2 pertenecen a Chile con un 61,43% del total de la superficie de Tierra del Fuego. (Esta es una razón por la que Carlitos pasa más tiempo con Manuel, que con Martín)

La parte argentina de la isla corresponde a la Provincia de Tierra del Fuego, Antártida e Islas del Atlántico Sur, cuya capital es la ciudad de Ushuaia. El sector chileno de la isla corresponde mayoritariamente a la Provincia de Tierra del Fuego, perteneciente a la XII Región de Magallanes y la Antártica Chilena. La capital de la referida provincia es Porvenir. El resto de la sección chilena de la isla corresponde a parte de la Provincia de la Antártica Chilena, perteneciente también a la referida región.

Todo esto gracias a Wikipedia-sama.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

**.**

_**.****T**__ierra de los __**F**__uegos;_

Selk'man camina sin rumbo fijo pisando la nieve con sus mocasines de piel de guanaco llevando en su mano una lanza. No entiende por qué camina a una sola dirección, pero siente que alguien lo llama entremedio de los árboles. No son gritos de llamados, es un presentimiento, lo siente y se detiene ante un niño pequeño de no más de dos años ante la apariencia.

El pequeño lo mira con extrañeza sentando en el suelo comunicándose con sus ojos marrones. El color del caballero es diferente ante Selk'man, nadie de su gente es de ese color tan extraño. Entonces se agacha surcándole los labios, ofreciendo su mano.

―Dame tu c'in* pequeño ―le dijo y el rubio le entrega su mano tomado confianza. Ahora sabe que es igual a él―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Tierra de los Fuegos. Soy su isla. ―responde sin expresión.

El mayor le sonríe y le arregla el cabello. ― ¿Por qué tienes ese color?

―…Tal vez por el frío. ―no lo sabe.

Después, Selk'man lo toma en brazos. Por suerte el menor está vestido con piel de animal, vino al mundo vestido así. Lo lleva a casa y lo presenta ante su gente, como a él le es extraño el tono del cabello, también lo es para ellos, pero lo aceptan porque es su isla y deben cuidarlo.

Los días avanzan y Tierra de los Fuegos decide cambiar su nombre a Tierra del Fuego.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ese el comienzo, en unos pocos capítulos las cosas cambiaran, hasta supe de unas cuantas cosas que no tenía idea y creo que es bueno colocarlas. No me gusta hacer sufrir a Carlitos, me siento mala, pero esa es su historia. Descuiden, esto tendrá un final lindo, si tan mala no soy tampoco ;.;

Me demoraré en actualizar, no me es fácil esto. Tuve que hacer una línea de tiempo para no perderme con los años y no dejar un error.

Antes de dejarles unos dados, existen leyendas de la isla, y había encontrado una sobre un árbol que se trataba de una anciana o joven que se transformó en árbol (no me acuerdo muy bien) y se me perdió el nombre de la leyenda, ni siquiera guardé la página (que tonta soy). Si alguien sabe cómo se llama, estaría muy agradecida. Hasta me puse a buscar pero no la encontré, solo salía de un árbol rojo y un loro o papagayo o como se llame.

*C'in (Idioma Selk'man): Mano.

•Los primeros europeos que tuvieron contacto con esta isla fueron los miembros de una expedición española al mando de Fernando de Magallanes, hacia el 21 de agosto de 1520. El nombre se atribuye a la visión que tuvieron de ella estos primeros marineros europeos que exploraron sus costas: desde sus barcos divisaban sorprendentes y constantes fogatas. Así, fue nombrada "Tierra de los Fuegos", nombre que Carlos I de España modificaría a "Tierra del Fuego".

•La isla era habitada por Selk'man u Onas, también por Yaganes o Yámanas.

•Vestimenta: Andaban desnudos y para protegerse del frío y la lluvia usaban una larga capa de piel de guanaco, a veces podía ser de zorro o cururo, que los cubría desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. La empleaban con la piel hacia fuera y la llamaban chonhkoli. Usaban mocasines, zapatos fabricados con la piel de las extremidades del guanaco, cosidos con el pelo hacia fuera. El fuerte de la cultura Selk'nam era sin duda la pintura corporal.

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, pueden dar sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea.

Nos leemos. ¡Saldines, bye bye!

_¿Review's?_

_Aadasdada. Por cierto, hay una película de "Tierra del Fuego", lamentablemente no encuentro para descargarla. Que triste…_


	2. Calafate

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.C**__alafate;_

La gente trata a Tierra del Fuego una especie de Dios o un enviado por un Dios por su tono de cabello para que los cuidaran como Selk'nam. Lo quieren.

Le ensaña a pescar a orillas del mar, pero no resulta. Ríe y Tierra del Fuego infla sus mejillas todo molesto. Le indica que es mejor que vaya a descansar teniendo un día agitado con aprender los ritos, la organización social y una que otra actividad.

El rubio hace caso regresando a su kawi*.

Le falta por aprender. Es muy pequeño para esto tipo de cosas comparando con los demás niños de la tribu, sin embargo es su deber como isla.

El rubio entra a la vivienda y se sienta, contemplando el frío paisaje. Reacciona sin brusquedad viendo unos pies frente a sus ojos. Esa persona baja a su altura y le sonríe, y se acomoda.

El menor ladea la cabeza sin comprender su llegada.

―Disculpe por entrar así Tierra del Fuego. ―dijo un poco avergonzado y arrepentido. Es únicamente un joven de cabello negro.

―No…está bien. ¿A qué has venido?

―Necesito que me ayude.

― ¿Yo? Pe-pero…

―Selk'nam no me va ayudar, eso lo sé. Por eso se lo pido.

―Bien. ¿Qué necesita? ―pregunta nervioso.

―Me enamoré ―menciona enseguida dejando a la isla sin habla, haciendo una pausa―, de una aonikenk*. Se llama Calafate. Tiene el cabello dorado como el suyo y unos bellos, profundos ojos negros. Nos enamoramos.

―Y…si están enamorados…no veo el problema.

―El problema es…nuestras tribus no se llevan bien ―agacha la mirada―. Somos enemigos. Queremos estar juntos sabiendo que nuestra unión es imposible.

La conversación sigue haciendo pensar al rubio la posibilidad de que ellos estén juntos. Lo ve difícil, más en hablar con su abuelo.

En la noche, dentro de la vivienda, Tierra del Fuego le pregunta sobre la joven pareja. Él se niega por la rivalidad de las dos tribus negando esa unión. El pequeño trata de convencerlo pero es callado enseguida. No pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente la isla le da la amarga noticia. El joven ona frunce el entrecejo y corre en dirección contraria. Minutos más tarde se sabe de la huida de la joven de cabellos dorados con su amado selk'nam para vivir juntos, donde las razones y amenazas de ambas tribus no impidieron su amor en ser el ganador.

Pero no es así…

Tierra del Fuego está preocupado y asustado por el rumor de que la joven Calafate se ha convertido en un arbusto por culpa del enojo del jefe de la tribu aonikenk recurriendo a un shamán para que ellos no se queden juntos.

Tierra del Fuego camina donde supuestamente está ese arbusto.

Se cubre de flores de tonalidad oro para que después cambie a negro. Eso no le agrada mucho.

Del joven enamorado no se supo nada. Nadie lo vio. Hasta que cierto día la noticia de su muerte por la buscada de la joven rubia murió…de pena.

Y ahora Selk'nam lleva a menor en sus brazos caminando al arbusto. Algo raro ocurre. Calafate en vez de dar frutos negros, da frutos purpuras. Solo el mayor entiende a que se debe esto.

―Ellos se querían…abuelo ―pronuncia mirando la belleza del arbusto. El nombrado no dice nada―. Debieron estar juntos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Por ahora voy a usar unas leyendas, como unas dos o tres para enseguida hacer las apariciones de Martín y Manuel, ya que en esta época eran unos pibes, donde Martín acosa a Manuel, y este le da trompadas para que lo deje tranquilo xD. Si se preguntan por qué no me demoré, es simplemente porque tengo libre hasta las 5. ¡Hoy hay eclipse de luna! Véanlo véanlo.

Por cierto, Carlitos no tiene el rizo, más adelante sabrán como nació ese rizo. No, no es lo que están pesando ¬¬

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho.

*Kawi: Viviendas de forma semicircular y en forma de cono. Las construían con palos enterrados en la tierra con los que formaban una estructura que cubrían con pieles de animales. Usada generalmente en el invierno.

*Aonikenk: Tehuelches.

•**Leyenda del Calafate:** Un jefe aonikenk tenía una hermosa hija llamada Calafate, de la cual estaba orgulloso. Era poseedora de un cabello de color dorado y unos ojos negros grandes y bellos. Un día caminaba por un hermoso lugar cuando vio a un apuesto y varonil joven selk'nam. Al verse los jóvenes se enamoraron perdidamente aun sabiendo que sus respectivas familias no aceptarían esta unión.

El amor pudo más que la razón, como suele suceder en estos casos y decidieron fugarse para vivir juntos. Alguien descubrió sus planes y fueron denunciados al jefe aonikenk. Este supuso que el espíritu maligno de Gualicho (espíritu maligno que se caracteriza por provocar daños y enfermedades) se había apoderado de su hija, instándola a huir con un enemigo de su tribu.

Furioso, recurrió al shamán para frustrar la huida de Calafate, hechizándola, convirtiéndola en un arbusto, pero permitiendo, al mismo tiempo, que sus ojos contemplaran el lugar que la vio nacer. Así Calafate, convertida en arbusto, cada primavera se cubre de flores-oro, del color de su cabello, que en enero comienzan a madurar en un fruto como los ojos de la niña aonikenk. El joven selk'nam, jámas pudo encontrar a su amada calafate. Después de buscarla por mucho murió de pena.

El shamán, arrepentido del mal que había causado a la pareja de amantes, hizo que al comenzar la maduración del Calafate diera frutos de color purpura, recordando el corazón de la bella joven aonikenk.

Todos los que comen de su fruto caen bajo el hechizo del Calafate, lo mismo que el joven selk´nam. Aunque vivan lejos siempre regresaran a la región.

…Esop.

**¿Review's?**


	3. Kamshout y el Otoño

**.

* * *

**

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.K**__amshout y el __**O**__toño;_

Ellos se preparan para el rito de iniciación, un orgullo para sus padres ver a sus hijos pasar de su etapa de niñez (pubertad) a la adulta.

Cuando se da inicio, los jóvenes caminan alejándose con sus cuerpos pintados.

El día pasa, los días pasan. Uno de los jóvenes no regresa con el grupo. Como nunca llegó, le dieron por muerto.

Para sorpresa de muchos, vuelve alterado relatando que fue a una extraña isla o país del norte. Nadie le cree a excepción de Tierra del Fuego dudando en esa posibilidad si sea cierta o no. Sigue contando de su anécdota, vio bosques, árboles, muchos árboles perdiendo sus hojas quedando desnudos y al paso del tiempo las hojas vuelven a nacer vistiendo a los árboles de color verde. Nadie le cree y ríen.

El joven se enoja y se frustra, frunciendo el entrecejo. Da media vuelta y se marcha a ese lugar mágico de árboles.

_Al norte hay un país. Un país._ Esas palabras se graban en la mente de la isla. Tiene curiosidad, pero es pequeño en ir solo, más cuando nadie le cree.

Un día; en otoño; basta para volver al joven quien se marchó, convertido en un gran loro con plumas verdes en su espalda y rojas en su pecho. Vuela alto descendiendo en las ramas de los árboles cambiándole los colores de las hojas gracias a sus plumas rojas, que empiezan a caer y a caer. Esto causa desconcierto y susto para tribu. El loro ríe por eso.

_Al norte hay un país. Un país._

_Esto es otoño._

_Al norte, al norte._

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tampoco tenía idea de estas leyendas, creo que sería hasta aquí las leyendas, por qué tengo una más pero no puedo adaptarla ya que debo retroceder en el tiempo, y ya no puedo hacer con Carlitos *le tiran tomates y se esconde*. Lo del país del norte, no se hace mención si es Argentina o Chile, asique…solo lo dejo así con la curiosidad en Carlangas sobre sus futuros padres x3.

No vi completo el eclipse…solo un poquito y me fui a dormir.

En el próximo harán una pequeña aparición del matrimonio sudamericano, y participación importante de Arthur ¿okey?

•Celebraban ritos de iniciación masculina durante los cuales los ancianos revelaban los secretos tribales a los jóvenes o klóketen, tal rito iniciático era llamado h'ain; realizado al producirse la pubertad daba a los jóvenes la categoría de adultos, si a muchos observadores externos les puede llamar la atención el "body-art" -los cuerpos eran pintados-, sorprendieron aún más a los testigos presenciales por las durísimas pruebas -en especial de resistencia física- a que eran sometidos los iniciados. Las mujeres estaban excluidas. Los ritos se basaban en un mito que narraba cómo los hombres habían derribado una organización previa dominada por las mujeres.

•**Leyenda Kamshout y el Otoño:** Hubo un tiempo en que las hojas del bosque eran siempre verdes. En ese entonces el joven selk'nam Kamshout partió en un largo viaje para cumplir con los ritos de iniciación de los klóketens. El joven iniciado tardó tanto en volver que el resto del grupo lo dio por muerto. Cuando nadie lo esperaba, Kamshout volvió completamente alterado y empezó a relatar su sorprendente incursión en un país de maravillas, más allá en el lejano norte. En ese país los bosques eran interminables y los árboles perdían sus hojas en otoño hasta parecer completamente muertos. Sin embargo, con los primeros calores de la primavera las hojas verdes volvían a salir y los árboles volvían a revivir.

Nadie creyó la historia y la gente se rió de Kamshout quien, completamente enojado, se marchó al bosque y volvió a desaparecer. Luego de una corta incursión por el bosque, Kamshout reapareció convertido en un gran loro, con plumas verdes en su espalda y rojas en su pecho. Era otoño y Kamshout -a partir de entonces llamado Kerrhprrh por el ruido que emitía, volando de árbol en árbol fue tiñendo todas las hojas con sus plumas rojas. Así coloreadas, las hojas empezaron a caer y todo el mundo temió la muerte de los árboles. Esta vez la risa fue de Kamshout.

En la primavera las hojas volvieron a lucir su verdor, demostrando la veracidad de la aventura vivida por Kamshout. Desde entonces los loros se reúnen en las ramas de los árboles para reírse de los seres humanos y así vengar a Kamshout, su antepasado mítico.

Nos vemos! Feliz Navidad!

**¿Review's?**


	4. Contacto

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.C**__ontacto;_

La tribu yagán avisa sobre un acercamiento y observación de un extraño llevando consigo un vote gigantesco, sin hacerles daño y luego irse.

Tierra del Fuego únicamente piensa en el _norte_. En todos estos años se ha preguntado si hay algo más allá, teniendo conversaciones con su abuelo, con respuestas vagas.

.

Escuchó de la misma boca de Francis Drake sobre una isla al extremo sur sin ser conquistada por Antonio. Lo recuerda. Y ahora que los dos países están independizados, piensa en darle una visita a ese lugar. Necesita a alguien para ir. Llama al capitán Fritz Roy, que prepare una nave para zarpar. Tal vez no es bueno pasar por su época de pirata, pero será un momento. Es investigación.

Zarpa del Reino Unido por el océano atlántico norte en dirección al sur.

Un pie en la isla. Hace frío. Por suerte vino abrigado mirando hacia los lados recorriendo el extraño lugar.

Observa a los nativos.

.

Tierra del Fuego fue escondido por órdenes de su abuelo, que no saliera por ningún motivo de la vivienda entre las ramas. Hace caso preocupado por la alteración. Quiere mirar, pero no puede.

.

Camina a ellos haciendo gesto de desprecio, ya que en estos tiempos no deben existir. Ese idiota de Antonio no tuvo la capacidad de conquistar estas tierras. Sigue caminando clavando miradas en su persona deteniendo frente a un nativo. Puede estar seguro que no es normal al solo percibir la presciencia, sin embargo, puede percibir a otra.

―_My name is Kirkland,_ Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido. Después de todo creo que no me entiende lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Usted es el representante de ellos? ―lo mira fijamente, se miran fijamente. Selk'nam hace un gesto de desvío hacia ellos y regresa al inglés, dando un acierto― Y… ―alza una ceja al horizonte donde solo se ve nieve y más nieve. Se pregunta cómo esta gente puede vivir así. Quiere buscar algo, no sabe que es, pero siente que hay uno más como él― ¿Es el único…? ¿Cómo usted y yo? ¿Nadie más?

―Soy el único. ―miente. Prometió proteger y cuidar a la isla, sea como sea.

―_Okey_. ¿No le importa que tome alguna de su gente? ―pregunta severo y el otro le niega. Curva los labios, da media vuelta observando a sus camaradas― Quiero tres hombres y una mujer. Los educaré, los civilizaré como una persona normal.

Sus camaradas obedecen tomando la cantidad que pidió su nación. Los toman de los brazos, con fuerza para que no escapen. Selk'nam frunce el entrecejo, grita en no tener el derecho de llevarse a su gente. Coge un arco y una flecha, y apunta al británico. Este es más rápido y le dispara sin herirlo arrebatando su herramienta de caza.

―Tch. Nativos ―susurra sin ser escuchado guardando el arma―. Al _norte_ existen dos países y no han tenido contacto ―pronuncia. Sigue caminando hacia su nave, seguido de sus camaradas llevándose a cuatro personas de la isla―. Esto es un buen regalo para los reyes, ¿no lo crees Fitz?

―_Of course_. ¿Qué va hacer con ellos?

―Son salvajes, les daré un correctivo y los regresaré en unos cuantos años más. Ese _bastard_ de Antonio…no puedo creer que haya pasado esta grandiosa oportunidad. Luego de esto tengo que regresar a casa de Manuel.

.

Martín medita un segundo ante la propuesta de Manuel.

―Varias veces escuché sobre esa isla de la misma boca de Antonio.

―Es raro de Antonio en no seguir más abajo.

―Quizás haya algo en ese lugar.

―Pero al extremo sur hace demasiado frío, che.

― ¿Vas o no?

―No pierdo nada.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hay está, aparición de Arthur y tendrá más apariciones junto con otros países. En el próximo participará el matrimonio.

•Francis Drake: Fue un pirata inglés, explorador, comerciante de esclavos, político y vicealmirante de la Marina Real Británica.

•Robert Fitz Roy: Fue un vicealmirante de la Marina Real Británica que logró fama duradera por haber sido el comandante del HMS Beagle durante el famoso viaje de Charles Darwin alrededor del mundo.

•Sus primeros contactos sostenidos con el hombre blanco los establecieron entre 1826 y 1830 con las tripulaciones del capitán Fitz Roy quien estimó una población de unos 3.000 indígenas.

•Durante el primer viaje del _HMS Beagle_, en 1830, cuatro nativos de Tierra del Fuego fueron capturados por el capitán Robert Fitz. Los embarcó en su nave (el Beagle) y los llevó a Inglaterra para educarlos y civilizarlos. Eran 3 hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres murió al llegar a Inglaterra. Los 3 restantes luego de dos años de permanencia en Inglaterra donde hasta fueron presentados a los reyes. Emprendieron el regreso en el mismo Beagle al mando de Fitz Roy, desembarcando en la isla Navarino (Chile) luego de un año de viaje en compañía de Darwin. En cuanto Fitz Roy levó anclas, los tres fueguinos volvieron a su vida anterior. Estos habían sido bautizados como Fueguia Basket, York Minster, Boat Memory y Jemmy Button.

_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fail titulo xD_

_Dejen sus review's, me animan a seguir ^^ _

_Saludos!_


	5. Sospecha

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.S**__ospecha;_

Fue realmente difícil hablar –y soportar el frío– con Selk'nam. Él dijo que no existía nadie parecido a ellos dos, a lo que Manuel insistió que no eran malas personas, y Martín apoyó que eran los países del norte. Aun así, no tenía confianza en ellos, aunque se veían diferentes a ese rubio de cejas gruesas. Todo cambió cuando Tierra del Fuego se acercó a los países dándoles una bienvenida.

Para ambos, algo no andaba bien. Supieron lo que había hecho Arthur y se preguntaban por qué.

Manuel deja la taza de té sobre la mesa frente al argentino, buscando si el británico tiene intenciones buenas o malas.

― ¿Te ha dicho algo él? ―pregunta Martín sosteniéndose el rostro con la palma de la mano.

―Me dijo que todo está bien, que no nos preocupáramos.

―Creo que debería saberlo, sobre el pibe.

―No. Si lo sabe, ese niño pasará por lo mismo que nosotros. ―cierra los ojos pensando en su determinación.

El rubio limita a surcar los labios entiendo la situación de cuidarlo.

―Manu, ¿vamos a visitarlo? Tengo ganas de verlo.

―Al parecer te encariñaste con él. ―sonríe levemente.

―Che, si se parece a mí, y es todo un amor. Además podríamos llevarle ropa, la que nos hizo usar Antonio.

― ¿Esa cosa que parecía sabana?

―Se vería re-lindo.

.

El chileno baja a la altura del pequeño cambiándole la prenda de vestir. El isleño se siente extraño con lo nuevo puesto. Toca la tela y es suave, blanca como la nieve adornada con un moño rojizo.

― ¿No tenés frío con eso? ―Martín pregunta curioso arrogándole el abrigo. No cree que él pudiera soportar el frío con algo tan delgado.

―No ―dijo sin más, pues está acostumbrado al clima―. ¿Se van a quedar a jugar?

―Claro. ―contestan al unísono soltando una risilla por eso, posteriormente, el rubiecito coge la mano de Martín llevándoselo a pescar. En esto el argentino es un desastre, pero intenta hacerlo bien por su orgullo.

Las horas pasan atardeciendo el día, preparando a las dos naciones a regresar a sus hogares. Tierra del Fuego agarra la tela del pantalón de Manuel pidiendo que se quedaran un rato más, pero ya es de noche y deben volver y él dormir.

―Mañana volveremos a jugar, ¿vale? ―le dijo el argentino acompañado de un sonrisita.

― ¿Lo promete señor Martín?

―Sí. Es una promesa.

―Bien, no vamos ―menciona el castaño―. Cuídate y pórtate bien.

Y se despiden.

Cruzan el otro lado de las tierras para llegar a sus respectivos países.

―Oye Manu ―llama su atención―, tenemos que ver a quien pertenecerá esa isla. O a vos, o a mí.

―Podemos discutir eso más adelante.

―Como quieras.

.

Es agotador ir de visita en visita a las casas del castaño y del rubio, peor en cruzar la cordillera que los separa, piensa en tener un proyecto en desaparecerla, hacer más rápido el paso. Ríe por su estúpida ocurrencia. Es mejor no distraerse del volante, ahora va a la casa de Manuel a conversar y disfrutar una deliciosa taza de té que solo él le puede dar una buena compañía. Baja del coche, cerrando la puerta. Se dirige a la puerta a golpear suavemente esperando ser abierta por el chileno.

―Buenas tardes Arthur, pasa. ―saluda cordial invitándole a entrar, también le ofrece un té para conversar más tranquilos.

Se sientan en la sala y Manuel espera a que Arthur hable.

―Ya sabemos sobre la existencia de la isla del sur. ―comienza.

―Tierra del Fuego. ―dice su nombre en vez de isla del sur.

―Exacto, Tierra del Fuego. He puesto mis ojos en ella, sé que aún no saben a quién debe pertenecer ―Manuel alza una ceja, ese tema lo tiene al margen con Martín, sin embargo necesitan saber los límites fronterizos―, pero por mientras debería ser…

― ¿Quieres establecerte? ―interrumpe.

―_Yes._ Quisiera llevar misioneros anglicanos y católicos salesianos.

― ¿Italia?

―Bueno…los hermanos macarrones se negaron a traer salesianos, pero de todas formas vendrán ―toma la taza de porcelana acercándola a su boca, esperando en los bordes sentir la bebida, dando un sorbo y retomar la conversación―. También…fundar ciudades*.

― ¿Solo eso? ―no está seguro de las intenciones del británico, algo no andaba bien.

―Uhm…tal vez aprender su idioma y darles una vida mejor. Sí, solo eso ―se puso de pie―. Ahora debo ir donde Martín.

― ¿A qué? ―sigue sus movimientos.

―Tengo problemas con él…y con Victoria*. Nos vemos después. ―Arthur abre la puerta y sale.

Manuel queda pensando qué demonios va hacer sobre fundar ciudades y enviar gente. Solo espera que Martín no estuviese de acuerdo, quizás no lo esté, por el problema que ahora tiene con Arthur.

Sea como sea, tiene que hablar con Martín sobre los límites de la isla, o era suya o de él.

Tiene serias sospechas del inglés.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Me costó hacer el capítulo. Estúpidas fechas que me enredo. Bueno ahora les dejo los datitos, y ¡Feliz año! Empezando con temblores…Manu, enserio, deja de moverte…

•*Victoria Alcorta: Islas Malvinas.

•***Ushuaia: **(Capital; lado argentino) El 18 de enero de 1869, con el visto bueno del gobierno argentino, se estableció una misión anglicana encabezada por Waite Hockin Stirling, formando el primer asentamiento no aborigen del área, muy próximo a lo que luego sería esta ciudad. Al año siguiente lo reemplazó Thomas Bridges, un pastor inglés, se estableció con su esposa, una pequeña hija y otros 3 misioneros, quienes dieron fuerte impulso a la nueva aldea. Bridges había viajado a los 9 años desde Inglaterra a la misión en las islas Malvinas, donde se formó como religioso y aprendió el idioma yámana de los nativos que allí se educaban. Vivió el resto de su vida en las riberas del Beagle, donde nacieron otros 5 hijos (primeros colonos nacidos en Tierra del Fuego) y escribió el único diccionario existente en idioma yámana; se desveló, hasta su muerte en 1898, por mejorar el nivel de vida de los nativos. Se considera como fundación de Ushuaia el día en que el comodoro Augusto Lasserre (marino argentino de origen uruguayo), el 12 de octubre de 1884, creó la subprefectura sobre las costas del canal de Beagle con el objetivo de reafirmar la soberanía argentina después del tratado con Chile de 1881. Los habitantes de la misión anglicana reconocieron la soberanía de la República Argentina. En resumen, esa cuidad nació gracias a Arthur. Eso es algo bueno que hizo por Carlitos…por ahora.

•***Porvenir:** (Capital; lado chileno) Surgió de un destacamento policial instalado en 1883 durante la fiebre del oro y fue fundada en el año 1894, bajo el gobierno de Jorge Montt Álvarez, para servicio de las nuevas estancias ganaderas. Inicialmente fue habitada por chilotes y croatas incentivados por el descubrimiento de yacimientos de oro. Es la ciudad más habitada de la parte chilena de la Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego. Porvenir es la ciudad más histórica de Tierra del Fuego. (Y la historia continúa, pero eso para otros capis, y Ludwig tiene que ver con esto)

•**1840. **Había comenzado el asentamiento de población blanca, iniciada con la introducción de misioneros anglicanos y católicos salesianos. Tras ellos llegaron los primeros estancieros, que iniciaron una fuerte presión sobre la población indígena.

•**1869. **Misioneros ingleses fundaron la misión anglicana de Ushuaia (de la Iglesia de Inglaterra), en la costa norte del Canal Beagle.

•**1833.** Inglaterra ya había tomado posesión de las Malvinas. (Esto debería estar arriba, pero como iba al final del drabble, lo puse aquí) Antes de todo este conflicto, puedo decir que Arthur era como el padrino de Martín…hasta entonces. Por cierto, no tocaré este tema, solo a Tierra del Fuego.

_Nos vemos! Saludines! Bye bye!_

_¿Review's?_


	6. Dividir

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.D**__ividir._

Arthur hizo todo lo que dijo, sus planos para construir ciudades, fundando una nueva religión, queriendo cambiar la vida de la isla.

_Cambiar_.

¿Cambiar cómo? ¿Teniendo esclavos? ¿Obligándolos?

Tiene que hacer algo ahora. ¡¿Dónde mierda está Martín? Debería estar hace media hora en el local. Enciende un cigarro guardando sus ganas de golpear la mesa.

Ahí viene entrando el argentino pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, culpa de la locomoción. Toma asiento frente al castaño.

―Hay que detener a Arthur, ya. ―dice Manuel luego de aspirar.

―Eso quiero hacer… Ese mal nacido… ―presionó fuertemente el vaso de vidrio sin quebrarlo frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Creo que…hay decirle sobre su existencia.

―No ―negó al instante mirándole fijamente―. No.

Un silencio entre sus hablas aparece, compartiendo un determinada mirada preguntándose qué hacer. ― ¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Atacarlo?

―Dejáselo a cargo de tu mamá.

― ¿Qué? ―no cree que va enserio, si va a ese lugar es como suicidarse. No cree que ella será capaz de aceptar y cuidar al isleño.

―Sé que es difícil para vos Manu, pero pensá. Lo va a cuidar, y vos la conocés mejor que yo. Si te cuidó a vos…con el pibe también lo hará.

Baja la vista a su cigarro siendo consumido y nuevamente se pregunta si ella será capaz de hacerlo o echarlo de la ruca con platos voladores.

No responde.

―Manu… ¿supiste lo que hizo ese desgraciado? ―saca de los profundos pensamientos y recuerdos del chileno quien lo observaba al segundo después― Cree que son cosas de colección. Se los ha llevado a Europa para exhibirlos sin compasión alguna, sin importar que algunos hayan muerto. Tu mamá no está contenta con esto, tiene una razón para ayudar.

―Lo sé.

―Lo voy a matar. Tengo más razones para hacerle la vida imposible. Ese maldito pelotudo se atrevió a quitarme a mi Victoria, y la va a pagar muy caro ―jamás le perdonará en posesionarse de la isleña. Es suya, él ha cuidado, y de repente un tipo llega y se instala diciendo que es suya. Tiene ganas de arrancarles las cejas ese británico. Luego surcó los labios sin causarle gracia al chileno―. La semana pasada estando de visita en la isla…me contó que le dolía el pecho, por suerte se le pasó. No sabía que decirle. Pero…algo gracioso pasó.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―pregunta y Martín se señala el rizo― No te entiendo.

―Che, sos re lento ―su actitud cambia a más sonriente―. Lo llevé a un río, si no me equivoco se llama Río Grande. Bueno, la cosa que es lo llevé, se asombró. Al parecer no lo conocía y le nació un rizo igual al mío.

Manuel se asombra. Intenta imaginarse al pequeño con el rizo…es igual a Martín.

― ¿Y bien? ―el rubio vuelve a su expresión y control del tema central, solo quería decirle sobre el rizo.

―Tengo una idea. ―Manuel apaga el cigarro totalmente consumido en el cenicero.

― ¿Cuál?

―Dividamos la isla y dejamos al niño con…mi mamá.

― ¿Dividir? A-a… ¿una parte para vos y la otra para mí?

―Sí. Compartiremos territorio.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la demora D: Había dicho que con este fic me demoraría. El próximo capítulo habrá acción…creo.

Tengo malas noticias…mi tablet murió. Fui a cambiarla pero no tenían la que quería, solo tenían la que me regalaron. Tenía tantas ganas de usarla y subir imágenes…aunque los hago pero con el dedo en el notebook y no es nada favorable D: Quería dibujar a la familia sudamericana.

Hago un llamado en este fic, después lo haré en otros en el nuevo Oc que inventé. ¿Alguien sabe hacer doujinshi? Claramente es para Hetalia, es sin palabras, solo escenas. Es muy corto, es un resumen del personaje Amalia (las que leyeron su fic saben de qué hablo, pero si no es así, ella es la hija de Alfred y Arthur, también es un territorio compartido, una isla). Por fa, si alguien sabe o conoce a alguien (que conozca Hetalia), díganme, mi ser me obliga hacer el dounjinshi, yo con suerte me manejo con ciertas partes del cuerpo. Se lo agradeceré de corazón.

Bien…les dejo datos.

•**1871. **El hombre blanco europeo desde su primer contacto con los indígenas patagónicos los consideró salvajes dignos de estudio. A partir de 1871 comenzó la exhibición de indígenas vivos en ciudades europeas y norteamericanas, costumbre que cesó a comienzos del siglo XX. Familias completas de las etnias kawésqar, yagán y mapuche fueron exhibidas en Francia, Inglaterra, Bélgica y Alemania. Llegaban secuestrados por encargo de sociedades científicas y por comerciantes que lucraban con su exhibición al público. Los viajes duraban entre 4 y 6 meses, y en ellos los indígenas solían enfermar y morir.

•**1876. **En julio de 1876 los cancilleres de ambos países, Bernardo de Irigoyen (argentino) y Diego Barros Arana (chileno), dentro de un acuerdo general sobre las fronteras, decidieron dividir la isla con una línea imaginaria que separara el sector chileno, al oeste, del argentino, al este.

•**Río Grande**: Río que nace en Chile, en la Tierra del Fuego, localizado en la isla Grande que discurre de este a oeste y desemboca en la ciudad de Río Grande, Argentina. Y así nació el rizo de Carlitos.

_Nos vemos! Saludos! Bye bye!_

_¿Review's?_


	7. Oro

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.O**__ro._

Las cosas están más calmadas. Manuel decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Martín en dejar al pequeño en la ruca de la mapuche. No faltaron sus desprecios con no verle la cara, pero con ver al rubiecito del rizo mostrando una expresión tan pura e inocente, más las explicaciones del chileno, no pudo negarse. Solo por Tierra del Fuego, no por él.

Un día cualquiera, el castaño da un paseo por la isla sin la presencia del isleño, totalmente solo. El aire frío le hace malas jugadas en el rostro, helándolo. Sigue caminando sin tener un rumbo fijo. Era la nada. Solo pastizales. Tal vez…

…esto podría servir de algo.

.

Se le cae la cuchara de té de las manos del argentino. Lo que le dijo Manuel es algo…genial, maravilloso, nunca antes imaginado, sin creerlo por el momento.

Quién lo diría, ese niñito tiene sus cositas bien escondidas…o a lo mejor no lo sabe por estar al cuidado por de la mapuche.

―Esas tierras son excelentes para la ganaría. Podríamos hablar con Tierra del Fuego y con su abuelo.

―Con tal que no les afecte, podremos hacerlo ―dijo Martín recogiendo la cuchara e incorporándose―. ¿Ese es el único que encontraste oro?

―Sí. Aunque puedo ir otra vez…encontrar más de alguna sorpresa.

.

Vaya, encuentra más de una sorpresa. Hay una bahía. Para él es un puerto. Ese niño de seguro se pondrá contento al saber estás noticias. Y para agrandar las cosas, descubre más oro.

_Oro._

Martín fue a buscar al representante de la isla en casa de la indígena para darle las sorpresas que el chileno le dijo después de lo nuevo que descubrió.

El oro no le importa mucho, pero sobre una cosa de tratado le llama la atención. Coge la mano del argentino y van a juntarse con el castaño.

Martín lee la hoja sobre los límites fronterizos. No hace ningún reclamo dando su firma, luego le sigue Manuel. Posteriormente los dos comienzan a mirar a Tierra del Fuego, este también los mira sin entender sus ojos.

― ¿No sería bueno darle un nombre? ―propone el rubio.

―Tienes razón ―confirma el otro país sin apartar la vista en el pequeño―. ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

―Uhmmm~ ―piensa en nombres, según el historial de la isla tiene dos candidatos―. Fernando de Magallanes lo descubrió, y Carlos I de España le cambió el nombre de la isla.

―Entonces se llamará Fernando. ―Manuel ni siquiera pregunta si está bien ese nombre para el niño.

―Che, ¿vos estás loco? ―y enseguida Martín le contradice― Fernando lo descubrió, Carlos le dio el nombre. Así que creo que Carlos es mejor…y Fernando será su segundo nombre.

… ¿Acaso no vale su opinión? Le buscan su nombre y no puede opinar si le gusta o no. Solo los sigue mirando arreglándose la mantita dada por el argentino. Es muy cómoda.

Mientras el chileno pestañea en desacuerdo al nombre.

―Carlitos. Soná re-lindo ―ya tiene la decisión tomada. Así se llamará aunque Manuel le reclame, y él bufa―. Manu, ¿te gustaría darle nuestros apellidos?

― ¿Eh? ―¿bromea? Esto parece una especie de bautizo. ¿Sus apellidos? ¿Los dos juntos?― Si el mío va primero.

―Hecho ―dijo y se agachó a la altura de Tierra del Fuego―. Tu nombre humano será Carlos Fernando Hernández González.

Manuel frunció el ceño. Se supone que el suyo sería primero.

―Manu, esto es gracioso ―comenta acariciando la cabellera del Carlitos―. Una isla que se comparte…un territorio compartido entre nosotros dos… ¿no crees que esto haga a Carlitos nuestro hijo?

―Hablai' puras tonteras.

.

Inglaterra.

Arthur gusta de una taza de té sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una silla puesta en el jardín. Le agrada pasar esta costumbre mirando el paisaje acompañado de unos scones.

―Lord Kirkland. ―el mayordomo llama su atención entregándole el periódico. Arthur le agradece y él se retira de forma educada.

Deja a la taza sobre la mesa, y abre el diario.

Interesante.

Manuel le sigue dando sorpresas…pero… ¿Martín? No le agrada mucho que estuvieran compartiendo territorio.

Como sea.

El periódico tiene razón, si desea ganar algo allá, es bueno exterminarlos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No hubo nada de acción, tal vez en el próximo si no me equivoco, porque con este adelantito comienza todo. El tratado que firman Martín y Manuel es como el bautizo de Carlitos x3

**Noticia:** Algunas ya deben saberlo, pero igual se los digo. Cambio de cuenta. Seguiré con esta sin eliminar nada, ningún fic's. Las razones son simples: La esta cuenta "Anni x3" está muy colapsada de fic's y creo que sería bueno empezar con una vacía nuevamente. Entonces, subiré los siguientes fic's a mi nueva cuenta que aún no está activada, solo tengo mi perfil "anniiH", los que tengo que continuar se quedan acá sin abandonarlos. Así que no se me asusten xD

_Datos…_

•**1879. **La expedición del chileno Ramón Serrano Montaner reveló que estas tierras eran excelentes para la ganadería. En la siguiente expedición, en **1880,** Jorge Porter descubrió la bahía Porvenir y encontró oro en la sierra Boquerón; cientos de mineros de América y Europa invadieron el lugar a partir de **1882.**

•**1881.** La frontera convenida por ambos países en virtud del Tratado de Límites de 1881 se extiende desde el Cabo Espíritu Santo, en la boca del Estrecho de Magallanes, hasta el Canal de Beagle, siguiendo la longitud 68º 34' O. En 1881 comenzaron a llegar a Tierra del Fuego buscadores de oro, que tras algunas investigaciones lograron hallar el preciado metal en la isla. La noticia se extendió rápidamente, dando paso a una fiebre del oro que atrajo numerosos inmigrantes europeos. Entre ellos llegó Julius Popper (rumano nacionalizado argentino), que alcanzó a erigir un pequeño imperio minero, basado en cuestionados métodos, como el genocidio de la población autóctona.

•**1882**. El periódico londinense "Daily News" publicó un reportaje a un británico interesado en las posibilidades económicas de Tierra del Fuego: Se piensa que la Tierra del Fuego sería adecuada para ganadería, pero el único problema en este plan es que, según parece, sería necesario exterminar a los fueguinos.

Creo que la cosa se pondrá un poquito más fea…

Aadasdasd. ¿Alguien sabe si la cosa de la alza del gas en Magallanes afecta a Tierra del Fuego? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Entonces… ¡nos vemosh!

**¿Review's?**


	8. El comienzo de la Fiebre

Es un drabble más largo.

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.E**__l comienzo de la __**F**__iebre._

No le agrada lo que está pasando. Se muerde el labio viendo al argentino caminando de un lado para otro bastante tenso.

Cada uno intentó hablar con sus superiores para que no lo hicieran, pero no hubo caso. Lo harán igual. Tal vez ya no tiene caso ocultarlo y es mejor decirles sobre el niño al cuidado de la mapuche, pero Martín se niega. Ya tiene suficiente con el conflicto con Arthur para soportar que venga a la isla a explotar más. Eso no es todo, siente odio a un tipo que quiere hacer lo mismo, no tiene ningún derecho. No tienen ningún derecho.

Ellos solo tienen que obedecer a sus superiores.

Mierda.

El argentino coge un abrigo y se lo coloca.

― ¿Adónde vas? ―pregunta Manuel.

―A la isla, por precaución. Estar preparados si sucede lo que estamos pensando. ―mientras contesta le da la espalda arreglándose del cuello del abrigo.

―Te estás encariñando mucho con él. ―dice medio divertido dando un paso hacia adelante sin estar cerca del rubio, este voltea y surca los labios.

―Aparte de que separase a mí, está hablando como yo. ―siente un cariño extraño hacia el isleño. El rizo, el cabello, la piel, el habla, todo se está pareciendo a él, ni que decir que adoptado ciertas expresiones del chileno que le logra causar gracia. Nota el surcado en la cara de Manuel. No resiste en acercarse y lo hace. El menor se queda mirando y luego corre el rostro evadiendo un beso del argentino. Quizás para Martín no es el momento para besarlo y decide a que ambos vayan al sur.

.

Martín estornuda. Se abrazaba calentando sus brazos y cuerpo. Su especial rizo está congelado, su cuerpo tirita del horrible frío a pesar de estar abrigado, ¿cómo demonios puede vivir ese niño? Él pequeño ya se encuentra acostumbrado, incluso vestido con la ropa nueva que le dieron. Chaquetas, pantalones, zapatillas, botas, gorro, etcétera.

― ¡Señor Martín! Pesqué una trucha. ―Tierra del Fuego corre a él mostrándole su pesca.

―Q-Que lindo… che… ―Martín se estremece, pero sonríe con ternura ante el pequeño.

Un disparo se oye no muy lejos donde ellos yacen instalados. La reacción de ambos países los hace ponerse de pie observando el proveniente disparo al horizonte.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―Carlitos se siente confundido. Acto seguido su mano es tomada por la de Martín, quien se acerca rápidamente a Manuel, olvidando el frío.

―Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado. ―dice Manuel.

―Coge al pibe, yo iré a ver. ―toma en brazos al niño para entregárselo. El castaño quiero reclamar en no ir solo, no obstante no puede conseguirlo ya que se escuchan dos disparos más.

El isleño susurra preocupado e intranquilo por su abuelo.

Tres disparos seguidos y gritos se oyen.

―Ten, llevátelo lejos, donde Pueblo Mapuche. ―ordena entregándole el rubiecito en los brazos del castaño, quien los recibe por inercia.

― ¡No podi' ir solo! ¡Te pueden matar!

― ¡Llevátelo de aquí! ¡Les diré que soy una nación y se acabó! ¡Ahora vete!

―Pero mi abuelo… ―pronuncia aferrándose al torso del chileno. Él frunce el ceño, baja la mirada observando al isleño completamente asustado y preocupado.

―Buena suerte. ―es lo último que le dijo antes de correr encima de la nieve a pasos apresurados. Al estar lo bastante lejos, en realidad en una posición conforme, alguien llama su nombre, por el nombre del país.

― ¡Abuelo Selk'man! ―es la persona que exclama Carlitos, contento por encontrarlo vivo.

―Señor… Usted debe-

―Cuídalo ―interrumpe el nativo mayor dejando a Manuel desentendido―. Sé lo que está ocurriendo. Fue difícil aceptar para que se acercaran al pequeño Carlitos. Vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuídalo como si fuera parte de ti, ya es de tu territorio junto con el otro país.

―No me hable como si fuese una despedida. Martín se encuentra allá tratando de retenerlos. Usted va vivir, se lo aseguro. ―la voz suena reclamante y precisa.

Selk'man depositó sus mirar en el rubio.

―Abuelo…

―Pronto volveros a jugar ―enmarca una sonrisa, y le acaricia el cabello. Deja la acción. Les da la espalda afirmando con su mano una lanza―. Corre. ―ordena para Manuel y accede.

― ¡Alto el fuego! ―Martín grita con todo sus pulmones, bastante furioso viendo la matanza que llevaba a cabo, dando un buen resultado. Ellos se detienen notando que no pertenece a los nómadas, eso les llama la atención.

― ¿Quién eres chico? ¿Qué haces un lugar como este? ―pregunta un desconocido.

―Eso no importa. Les ordena, como La República de Argentina… vayánse y dejen a esta gente tranquila. ―los mira frunciendo el entrecejo y empuñando sus manos.

― ¿Ahora qué sucede? ―la voz se acerca pasando por los cuantos soldados o eso parece, hasta aparecer al frente. Muy grata sorpresa recibe al reconocer al rubio argentino― ¿Martín?

― ¿Arthur? ―para él también es una "grata" sorpresa. Ahora sí que está más que furioso― ¡Maldito! ―corre a él, agarrándolo de la vestimenta, teniéndolo frente a sus orbes verdes.

―Suéltame, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―autoritario en la pregunta, recibe su respuesta.

― ¿Tú comenzaste con esto? ―el susurro de rencor hice pensar al inglés.

―_Yes_. ¿Por qué?

― ¿Para qué?

―Para limpiar el nuevo territorio para nuevas industrias, yo así no puedo. Los nativos son un _estorbo_. ―al oírlo, Martín junta más sus cejas, apretando sus puños sobre la vestimenta arrugada.

―No es tu territorio.

―Tengo ordenes, sus superiores nos la dieron. ―responde, de una forma inhumana enmarcando una sonrisa de ambición para obtener la riqueza de la isla. _Oro_.

―Te lo voy a decir una puta vez: Andáte de aquí, si no querés que te cague a trompadas.

―Hmp. Si no te has dado cuenta ―hace una pausa. Arthur sonríe para su propia persona, y luego un golpe en el estómago de Martín lo deja libre―, te encuentras solo ―el argentino tose y luego cae al suelo por culpa del pie del inglés sobre su torso, es un triunfo apuntándolo con el rifle―. Intenta detenerme y acabaras muerto. ¿O caso existe alguien como nosotros aparte de ese señor? _Continue._ ―ordena a sus soldados en su idioma, avanzando en la presión de los isleños.

Martín tiene odio. Sí, porque existe alguien representando a la isla, no era el abuelo Ona sino ese pequeño.

A la distancia…

―Me duele el pecho ―su pequeña mano la junta donde se sitúa el corazón―. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

―Poco ―Manuel se encuentra más tranquilo, llevando a Carlitos apegado a sus brazos entre las molestas hierbas. Visualiza la ruca de ella. Traga fuerte la saliva y avanza rápidamente. Agacha la cabeza entrando y pronuncia:―. Pueblo Mapuche.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―no es tierna la pregunta y menos maternal. Significa a que se largue.

―No vengo a discutir… _Ellos_ llegaron, necesito que lo cuides. ―frente a ella, baja al rubio.

―Sabes que solo lo haga por él. Ven aquí pequeño ―Pueblo Mapuche se hinca esperando al rubio correr a sus brazos extendidos, recibiéndolo. Alguien tan inocente sin conocer mucho sobre su existencia puede estar pasando por esto, por lo que pasaron ellos también, piensa. Le toca el cabello, lo tiene un poco sucio, luego le dará un baño. Sonríe.

Recuerda los momentos de niño, cuando ella le peinaba el largo cabello en ese entonces, cuando lo protegía de Antonio, cuando corría a refugiarse en sus faldas después de que Martín insistiera en casarse con él al estar grandes y preguntar si era una _nena_. No desea ser pesimista, solo… mira la escena.

― ¿Te vas a quedar? ―al oírla, levanta la vista enseguida.

―No. Iré donde mis superiores y les contaré sobre esto. Ellos tienen que hacer algo ―dice pero sabe que ellos no le harán caso como la primera vez―. Antes de irme, Martín puede llegar en cualquier momento, está tratando de retenerlos ―pausa observando al menor―. Volveré luego, cuídate mucho Carlitos.

―Usted también… ―el deje en voz se pronuncia preocupante viniendo de un niño. No obstante no era cualquier niño, sabía su situación como una isla.

Antes de marcharse, surca los labios, muy difícil para él, dándole a conocer que todo estará y saldrá bien. Al salir, suspira dispuesto a enfrentar a su superior para intervenir contra ellos otra vez, para esto deberá caminar a prisa, no, deberá correr tan rápido como el puma.

Los minutos pasan. Pueblo Mapuche se preocupaba al oír a Tierra del Fuego murmurar su dolor en el pecho. Se pregunta si las cosas andan mal en el sur.

― ¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! ―los llamados incontrolables se aproximaban. Dentro de la ruca, ambos pusieron sus oídos y ojos en alerta―. ¡Manuel! ―entra Martín agitado―. ¡¿Dónde andá ese pelotudo?

― ¡No entres así como así!

― ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir con usted, señora! ¡Decime dónde está!

Arruga la frente penetrando su mirar en el argentino. ―Fue hablar con sus superiores.

― ¿Mi abuelito? ―el isleño retiene con la pregunta al país antes de poder largarse.

―Él… Él está bien, no te preocupes ―hace al isleño sonreír. Su abuelo se encuentra sano y salvo―. Debo irme.

Manuel exaspera. Tiene tanta rabia acumulada dispuesto vaciarla de su cuerpo golpeando a cada uno de sus superiores. Nuevamente se niegan dejándole con la soledad de la habitación. Presiona el puño estrellándolo sobre el escritorio. Mierda, mierda, y más mierda junta. Piensa en soluciones para la isla del fin del mundo…

La puerta se abre de manera de mil truenos azotando las paredes. Un cuerpo se lanza apresurado.

― ¡Maldición Manuel…! ¡No sacás nada con hablar con ellos! ¡Lo hicimos antes y no funcionará!

―No me tienes que agarrar para eso. ―menciona serio. El argentino se da cuenta y lo suelta, se está saliendo de control.

El chileno piensa que haca acá, y ve que su vecino yace sucio de nieve y tierra.

― ¿Qué sucedió allá? ―pregunta.

―Manu… ―traga fuertemente retomando la respuesta― Vi como los mataban… ¡Y el puto pirata de Arthur está ahí!

― ¿Espérate? ¿Qué?

―Lo que escuchás. Pero…no voy a mentir…hay varios europeos…y…el rumano ese que se cree argentino…lo peor…que la mayoría son argentinos. Malditos hijos de puta.

―Arthur…no puedo creerlo. ―abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido tocándose la cabellera. Da vueltas al asunto buscando lo que sea para retenerlo. Toma asiento alzando la vista a Martín, quien le mira esperando algún plan.

― ¿Vamos a ir en contra de nuestros superiores? Estoy dispuesto.

―Sí ―afirma―. Llamaremos a Feliciano y a Lovino, ellos nos ayudaran.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Wa~h! ¡Carlitos mi vida! El capítulo lo tenía guardado desde hace varios meses, solo tuve que modificarlo.

_Datos…_

•En su mayoría ingleses y yugoslavos los mataron a todos.

•**1883.** Comenzó la explotación ganadera con la concesión por parte del gobierno chileno de las primeras estancias a particulares.

•**1883-1909. Fiebre del Oro. **Se descubre oro. La expedición del chileno Ramón Serrano Montaner en 1879, fue quien informó de la presencia de importantes yacimientos auríferos en las arenas de los principales ríos de Tierra del Fuego. Con este incentivo, cientos de aventureros extranjeros llegaron a la isla con la esperanza de encontrar en tan anheladas y lejanas tierras, el sustento inicial para producir auspiciosas fortunas. Sin embargo, estos sueños se verán diezmados por el rápido agotamiento del tan preciado metal.

•**1885. **Julius Popper llegó a Buenos Aires, teniendo pleno conocimiento del descubrimiento de oro en el extremo sur continental de Argentina, hoy Provincia de Santa Cruz, más precisamente en la famosa zona de "zanja a pique", sin perder de vista estas manifestaciones auríferas y por lógica deducción geológica y minera, Popper arriba a la Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, con un grupo de expedicionarios en septiembre del año **1886****,** descubriendo en esa oportunidad el más importante yacimiento aurífero que registró la actividad minera en territorios australes sobre el litoral Atlántico, ubicado sobre la espiga que prácticamente encierra por el extremo norte a la Bahía San Sebastián y que él denominó con acertada justicia El Páramo. Durante su viaje exploratorio se encargó de poner nombres (topónimos) a los lugares, ríos, y accidentes geográficos que iba encontrando, y registrándolos en sus mapas (un ejemplo que aún hoy tiene vigencia es el de mar Argentino.)

De regreso en Buenos Aires, en **1887****,** dio una conferencia en el Instituto Geográfico Argentino, entidad preexistente que dio origen al Instituto Geográfico Militar Argentino, su disertación científica entusiasmó tanto a los presentes que de ella salió como resultado la fundación de la Compañía Anónima Lavaderos de Oro del Sur y, en la primavera de **1887**, Julio Popper regresa a Tierra del Fuego con los papeles que lo habilitaban para explotar los yacimientos de arenas auríferas que pudiera encontrar.

•**1886.** Ocurrió la masacre de la playa de San Sebastián, en noviembre de 1886, en la que el comandante Ramón Lista (militar y explorador argentino), al frente de un grupo de marinos, atacó una toldería ona provocando la muerte de 27 de ellos. Tras la masacre, los hombres de Lista se ensañaron con un joven ona al que encontraron escondido tras unas rocas, armado tan solo con su arco y su flecha: lo mataron de 28 balazos.

•**Matanzas que se llevaron a cabo: **

**La matanza de San Sebastián (28 muertos) 25 de noviembre 1886.** Es la primera masacre documentada, y se conoce con detalle, cuándo, dónde y cómo ocurrió pues fue cometida por un oficial argentino, en una misión de exploración, donde debía registrar su accionar en un diario de bitácora. El 25 de noviembre de 1886, el capitán Ramón Lista desembarcó en la playa de San Sebastián con el fin de explorar la región. Ese mismo día se topa con una tribu ona. El capitán intenta tomarlos prisioneros, pero éstos se resisten. Lista ordena entonces a sus hombres abrir fuego y matan a 27 onas. Un sacerdote salesiano, José Fagnano, que acompañaba a la expedición, enfrenta a Lista y le recrimina por la matanza. Lista amenaza con hacerlo fusilar. Días después los hombres de Lista se ensañan con un joven ona al que encontraron escondido tras unas rocas, armado tan solo con su arco y su flecha: lo asesinan de 28 balazos.

El envenenamiento de Springhill (500 muertos) Primeros años del siglo XX. Una tribuonase abalanza sobre unaballena, varada en la playa. En tan sólo un día, gran parte de la tribu muere. La ballena había sido inoculada con veneno. En cierta ocasión y en un punto de Tierra del Fuego, que se denomina Sprig Hill quedó varada una ballena. No se sabe si la marea la arrastró o si fue llevada de propósito. Lo cierto del caso es que fue vista primero por los perseguidores de indios y manipulada por ellos con toda clase de venenos. Descubierta la ballena por varias tribus de onas, y golosos como son éstos de la grasa del cetáceo, se dieron el gran banquete y allí quedó el tendal de muertos, como si se hubiera librado una gran batalla; se calculan en unos quinientos o más, fue un día de «caza máxima».

**La masacre de Punta Alta (25 muertos).** Una tribu ona resistió durante casi un día el asedio de los estancieros y sus empleados, hasta que sucumbieron.

**La masacre de la playa de Santo Domingo (300 muertos).** Alejandro Maclennan (escoces) invita a una tribu ona, a la que él había estado hostigando, a un banquete para sellar un acuerdo de paz. Durante el banquete, Maclennan sirve grandes cantidades de vino. Al comprobar que la mayoría de los indígenas se han embriagado, en especial los hombres, Maclennan se aleja del lugar y ordena a sus ayudantes, apostados en las colinas, abrir fuego contra toda la tribu.

**El hallazgo del italiano (80 muertos).** Un inmigrante italiano, que recorría la isla en busca de yacimientos de oro, descubre los cadáveres de unos 80 onas, todos con signos de haber sido balaceados.

**Mastines, perros. **Los cazadores de hombres soltaban estos animales peligrosos cuando sorprendían o rodeaban un campamento. Los perros hacían salir a los aborígenes de su escondite para llevarlos ante los cañones de los fusiles o herían gravemente en el cuello a los niños, que se desangraban rápidamente.

La cacería tenía más éxito cuando una india en avanzado estado de gravidez caía en manos de los blancos. Clavaban la bayoneta en el vientre de la indefensa, le arrancaban el feto y también a éste le cortaban las orejas. Por los dos pares recibían una recompensa mayor. Incluso llegaban al extremo de inocular a los niños que podían atrapar con ciertas materias patógenas y los dejaban volver a los bosques. El fin de esta práctica era contagiar con ellas también a los adultos.

**Las "prácticas de tiro**" Existen testimonios que indican que durante la segunda mitad delsiglo XIXy las primeras décadas delsiglo XX, los barcos que pasaban por elEstrecho de Magallaneso por la costas oriental y sur de la isla realizaban prácticas de tiro utilizando como blanco a los indios onas: cuando divisaban a lo lejos una fogata, o una toldería, disparaban contra ellas. Se ignora la cantidad de víctimas que pudieron haber causado tales prácticas.

•1888. José Fagnano, un misionero salesiano llegado aPunta Arenasen 1888, obtuvo en concesión la isla Dawson en elEstrecho de Magallanesy fundó allí una reducción donde alcanzó a reunir a casi mil selk'nam enviados por los estancieros. En 1893 instaló otra reducción próxima aRío Grande, en Argentina dando refugio a otro numeroso grupo de nativos. Se estableció una misión salesiana enisla Dawsoncon el propósito de evangelizar y civilizar a los indígenas.

•**Salesianos: **Es el nombre que reciben los miembros de la Familia Salesiana. Se agrupan en la congregación de Salesianos de Don Bosco o Pía Sociedad de San Francisco de Sales fundada por Juan Bosco (Don Bosco, o San Juan Bosco) hacia mediados del siglo XIX en Turín, Norte de Italia, para la atención educativa y formativa de los jóvenes que en sus sociedades se encuentran en situaciones de desventaja económica, marginalidad o en riesgo.

•**Familia Salesiana:** Hace referencia al conjunto de institutos, congregaciones y asociaciones que tienen como figura común la espiritualidad de Don Bosco y de su sistema preventivo, inspirado a su vez en la figura de San Francisco de Sales. Tres grupos de la Familia Salesiana fueron fundados directamente por Don Bosco: la Congregación Salesiana, las Hijas de María Auxiliadora y la Asociación de Salesianos Cooperadores.

* * *

El único bueno es Feliciano, como siempre.

Hasta aquí llego, nos vemos en la otra semanita.

_Saludos! Cuídense! Bye bye!_

**¿Review's?**


	9. Comenzar

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.C**__omenzar._

Arthur es el ser más despreciable del planeta. Tiene más razones para detestarlo, despreciarlo. Odio. Eso es lo que siente y sentirá hasta el fin de los días. Odio; odio contra toda su estirpe.

Ese idiota de Manuel, a pesar de todo, le sigue pidiendo ayuda para ir a pelear con Miguel y Julio. Y cuando termina, se da cuenta que Martín se ha aprovechado. Por un momento olvidan al pequeño de estado de peligro, preocupándose más de sus propios conflictos, mientras que Arthur ríe por dentro gozando de las tierras del sur, para después ir al norte que ha conseguido el chileno, _gracias a él_.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran entre los vecinos, y el inglés volvería al sur junto con su nuevo amigo rumano nacionalizado argentino.

Cada vez que los dos países latinos van a ver el estado de salud del isleño estando al cuidado de la indígena, lo encuentran afiebrado preguntando preocupado si su abuelo sigue vivo. Ellos no responden. No saben si está vivo o muerto. No lo han visto. Lo único que pueden decirle que se encuentra bien, puede ser mentira o verdad.

Por suerte, Feliciano los ayuda alojado en una isla perteneciente a Manuel, lo bastante cerca de Tierra del Fuego para ir a recoger los nativos que quedan en vida. Romano maldice al inglés y al español. Esto último porque según su criterio, si estuviera Antonio, junto con él les patearía el trasero por andar molestando a sus 'hijos' (no sabe que es abuelo o abuela). Aunque ambos italianos proponen que sería bueno educar a los sobrevivientes, por cuestiones…educativas seguramente, además de que Lovino se siente observado y acosado cuando la curiosidad yace sobre su rizo, y es tocado. Gracias a esto, las cosas se van calmando y Carlitos no siente fiebre. Sin embargo, la llegada de Croacia hace regresar todo otra vez. Y es así, que los hermanos italianos dan un acuerdo en ir también a Río Grande, parte de Martín, para proteger a los otros nativos que no pueden llegar a isla Dawson de esos buscadores de oro que únicamente, lo que hacen es seguir matando por tocar ovejas, simplemente porque les llaman la atención de hacer esas ovejas parte de los nativos, generándose una nueva batalla.

No hay mucho que hacer. Ya todo es desesperanza. Pelea, pelea, y más pelea. Tiene suficiente. Con solo saber que los dos países lo vienen a visitar, y de repente sacan un tema de custodias en las islas más al sur de la suya, comienzan a discutir enfrente de la mapuche, quien no duda en sacarlos a golpes e insultos por ser unos maleducados e irresponsables sin darse cuenta que el isleño sigue sufriendo, sin importar que las cosas están calmadas. Ella voltea observando la mirada que desde hace tiempo ya no es de un niño contento que corre y grita. Son opacos. Un marrón sin brillo. Su abuelo había muerto. Nada existe. Tiene que hacer algo para sacarlo de ese estado. Intenta darle un poco de mate, pero él niega.

.

La idea de Manuel es llevarlo junto con Martín teniendo en claro en no discutir sobre las custodias enfrente de él, a una ganadera.

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunta Carlitos de manera fría sin soltarle la mano del chileno ni del argentino― ¿Acaso es invento de los _koliot*_?

―No ―dice Manuel mirando al rubiecito―. Es una Sociedad Explotadora, nuestros superiores las instalaron.

―Para qué. ―no los mira, no levanta la cabeza para ambos. La expresión continúa siendo apagada.

Chile busca en los orbes verdes de Argentina algo para hacerlo volver a sonreír. Martín acierta con la cabeza. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer el castaño. Suelta la mano del isleño dejándolo solamente con el argentino. El pequeño lo siente, decide voltear pero el país mayor baja la altura llamándole la atención.

―Che, Carlitos, ¿querés tener una ovejita? ―dice enmarcando una sonrisa arreglándole el gorro de lana abrigándole la cabeza, donde sobresale el rizo.

― ¿Una mascota? ―jamás ha pensado en tener una.

―Sí. ―confirma. Enseguida la mirada se dirige a ver el regreso de Manuel cargando una pequeña oveja. Se acerca lo más posible al lado del rubiecito.

―Beee~. ―el baleo llama rápidamente la atención de Carlitos, topándose con los ojos oscuros como los suyos.

―Es tuya. ―le dice el chileno depositando al animal en el suelo.

Tierra del Fuego solo la mira. Es pequeña, blanca como la nieve donde fácilmente se puede confundir con un algodón. La acepta surcando suavemente una sonrisa. Aquello alivia a los dos tutores.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ―obviamente tiene que saber el nombre o será simplemente 'señora oveja', mientras acaricia parte de la cabeza enredando sus dedos en los cortos rulos.

―Como tú ―responde Manuel y enseguida corrige antes de que el pequeño comience a confundirse―. No me refiero a tu nombre. Si no que se llama 'Como tú'. Le dices 'Como tú' y obedece.

―…

―Manu, él no entiende. ―le informa el argentino sin ponerse de pie. Que nombre tan estúpido le pusiste Manu, piensa.

―Si entiendo. ―no fue tan difícil descífralo, solo es cosa de poner atención, más cuando ese ovejita le pertenece.

Y a los dos vecinos se sorprendieron. Posteriormente deciden seguir caminando, pero el rubiecito los detiene.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta Martín.

―Ustedes… ―modula cabizbajo si se encuentra en una buena conclusión o eso parece― Ustedes son mis tutores.

―Eh, sí. ¿Por qué? ―Chile arquea una ceja. No comprende.

―Siendo yo…un territorio compartido…deberían ser mis padres, ¿no? ―mira al frente seriamente hacia ellos.

Argentina atina a tragar y rascarse la mejilla. ¿Padre? Nunca tuvo en mente esa responsabilidad tan grande. Se siente extraño. Por parte del chileno yace tranquilo entendiendo el asunto, pero cree que la isla se confunde. Ellos no pueden ser sus…

―Claro ―Martín se adelanta con una respuesta diferente, dando una sonrisa―. Tenés razón. Y… ¿Quién vendrá siendo el papá y la mamá?

―Martín… ―suena reprimiendo pero tranquilo, pensando que está utilizando todo esto para estar cerca de él, aprovecharse.

El argentino sigue haciéndole oídos sordos. Se acerca al isleño y comienzan hablar en susurros. Luego se levanta y…

―Te tocó ser la mamá…Manu. ―dice picaron mostrando los dientes.

Manuel toma sus segundos entreabriendo la boca procediendo a insultar, ¡no será la mamá de nadie! Sin embargo, le jalan la mano. Baja la vista y decide no insultar, por la sencilla razón de encontrarse con Tierra del Fuego posando sus ojos en él, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor. Comenzar de nuevo. Y Manuel siente un nudo en la garganta sin apartar la vista. ¿Se habrá encariñado? Es un sentimiento desconocido, apretándole la pequeña mano. El enano está en lo correcto y lo acepta. Aunque le costará admitir ser llamado "mamá", y apuesta todo su vida que Martín se aprovechará de esto. Hablando del argentino, coge la otra mano de Carlitos, comenzando a caminar mientras que Como tú les sigue por detrás.

Carlitos detiene el paso escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Martín. Sus padres se preocupan.

―_Koliot._ ―pronuncia señalando el paseo de una familia…inglesa. Frunce el ceño. _Odia_ a los ingleses.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tuve problemas brutales con este capítulo. Lo avancé muy rápido, así que me salté algunas pocas cosas, al tener problemas de como adecuarlas. Las cosas se están calmando, pero aún queda lo peor para Carlitos. No quiero hacerlo tan penoso, no quiero dañarlo más D:

Y…Datos.

*Koliot: Hombre blanco.

**1888.** Los primeros antecedentes del Conflicto Beagle. (Si no me equivoco)

**1890.** Sería más o menos en esa fecha donde comienza la disputa del Conflicto del 'matrimonio'.

**1890.** En busca de alternativas a la matanza, en 1890 el Gobierno chileno cedió la isla Dawson, en el estrecho de Magallanes, a sacerdotes salesianos que establecieron allí una misión, dotada de amplios recursos económicos. Los selk'nam que sobrevivieron al genocidio fueron virtualmente deportados a la isla, la que en un plazo de 20 años cerró dejando un cementerio poblado de cruces. Ni un solo selk'nam sobrevivió a la pérdida de la libertad. En 1891 la población había disminuido a no más de 2.000 personas.

**1890. **Hacia 1890 ya existía una colonia de más de 300 croatas en dichos parajes. A comienzos del siglo XX, las tierras ancestrales de los yámanas en la isla Navarino (Chile) fueron ocupadas por extranjeros.

Actualmente casi todos los miembros de la comunidad yámana residen en Villa Ukika, un poblado cercano a Puerto Williams en la Isla Navarino. Unos pocos yámanas más se han dispersado por otros lugares de Chile. En Argentina sólo se conoce la existencia de cuatro personas de esta etnia en la ciudad de Río Gallegos ciudad capital de la provincia de Santa Cruz.

Sin embargo, en cautiverio muchos murieron por enfermedad o desadaptación. La misión en isla Dawson se cerró en 1912 y en 1920, el antropólogo Martin Gusinde contó a sólo 276 selk'nam sobrevivientes en toda Tierra del Fuego. En la actualidad los recuerda una lápida dedicada al Ona Desconocido en el cementerio de Punta Arenas.

**1893.** Llegaron los primeros salesianos a Río Grande. Monseñor José Fagnano había elegido la costa norte del río Grande para crear un asentamiento con el objetivo de evangelizar a los Selk'nam y protegerlos de la amenaza que representaban los buscadores de oro y principalmente los estancieros, quienes no dudaban en matarlos cuando los aborígenes tomaban sus ovejas, en la convicción de que los animales estaban para cazarlos.

**1893**. **La Sociedad Explotadora de Tierra del Fuego**. Los inicios de la explotación ganadera de Tierra del Fuego, fueron promovidos por el Estado chileno, por medio de arrendamientos de pública subasta o bien a petición expresa a las autoridades centrales. Hacia 1894 la ocupación de Tierra del Fuego, abarcaba prácticamente todos los terrenos ocupados históricamente por los selk'nam, sus antiguos paraderos de caza, de habitabilidad, de ceremonias y de tránsito, estaban condenados a desaparecer y a ser relegados al extremo meridional de la isla. Además, la llegada de los carneros precipitó la pérdida de su principal fuente alimenticia, los guanacos, que fueron presas de las armas de fuego por parte de las estancias. De esta manera los indígenas, captaron rápidamente la facilidad de acceder al guanaco blanco (las ovejas), y comenzaron a hacer suyos a estos animales. Este principal hecho, fue en consecuencia el primer punto de crisis, entre colonos e indígenas. La lucha no fue menor, entre quienes veían en el indígena como agresor de los derechos de propiedad, y el selk'nam que veía en el hombre blanco un intruso de sus ancestrales territorios.

La ocupación ganadera, comenzó a ser centro de la polémica en la colonia magallánica, las autoridades estaban absolutamente al tanto de la situación de los indígenas, sin embargo, el criterio fue condescendiente con la causa ganadera, y no con los selk'nam. Notoriamente la mentalidad de la época era una realidad que aunque dolorosa, no contemplaba la inclusión del mundo indígena a un paradigma fundamentado bajo los criterios del progreso y la civilización. Así, los empresarios ganaderos actuaron siempre bajo su propio criterio, financiando campañas de exterminio, para lo cual se contrataron a numerosos hombres, importándose considerables cantidades de armamentos, cuyo objetivo era hacer desaparecer bajo cualquier costo a los selk'nam. Un costo que en la mente de estancieros y hombres de negocios era lógico, pues eran, en buenas cuentas, el principal escollo para el éxito de sus inversiones. A partir de la década de los 90 del siglo XIX, se tornó particularmente aguda, por un lado, los territorios del norte comenzaron a ser ocupados masivamente por las estancias y muchos indígenas asediados por el hambre y la persecución de los blancos, comenzaron a huir hacia el extremo meridional de la isla, lugar habitado por grupos que tenían un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia hacia ese territorio. En consecuencia, las luchas por el control del espacio, se hicieron cada vez más intensas y la resistencia se acrecentó en la medida que la ocupación ganadera se hacía efectiva en el norte de la isla. El escenario para los selk'nam se agudiza notoriamente una vez establecidas las misiones religiosas, donde las enfermedades fueron responsables en aniquilar al resto de la población que logró salir con vida de los enfrentamientos con los blancos.

**1895.** La extracción de oro se industrializó instalando poderosa maquinaria, algunas de la cuales se pueden ver hoy día en estado de abandono. Los estancieros llegaron a un acuerdo con la misión salesiana de isla Dawson, le pagarían una libra esterlina por cada indígena recluido en la misión. Con los años más de 800 llegaron a isla Dawson muriendo la mayoría por el cambio de estilo de vida al sedentarismo ocioso y las enfermedades.

**1899.** Se llevó a cabo el "Abrazo del Estrecho", los presidentes Federico Errázuriz Echaurren de Chile y Julio A. Roca de Argentina se juntaron en Punta Arenas. Roca instó a José Menéndez y Mauricio Braun, entre otros estancieros, a explotar la despoblada Patagonia Argentina. Al año siguiente, el grupo de Menéndez ocupó todas las pampas argentinas de la isla formando las estancias 1a y 2a Argentina que, a su vez, dieron origen a la ciudad de Río Grande. Un poco más al sur se instalaron los hermanos Bridges, hijos del pastor anglicano fundador de Ushuaia y primeros colonos nacidos en Tierra del Fuego. La creciente y vigorosa expansión de la SETF llegó a convertirla, hacia 1910, en el mayor feudo pecuario que ha existido en Chile, con propiedades, arriendos y tenencias sobre 3.000.000 de hectáreas, alcanzando un poder e influencia más allá del ámbito nacional. Víctimas de este proceso de ocupación del territorio fue la raza selk'nam. Los nativos fueron cruelmente perseguidos en cacerías organizadas por empresarios del oro o por asesinos profesionales, a quienes se les pagaba por un par de orejas cortadas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, les dijo que son su padres, aw~.

Saludines! Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

_Haré una versión diferente con respecto a Arthur con su maldita codicia en Tierra del Fuego, va ser algo muy cortito._


	10. Tiembla

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.T**__iembla_

Comienza a ordenarse las cosas. A Manuel le costó un mundo acostumbrarse ser llamado 'mamá'. Martín para nada en ser llamado 'papá', es el más feliz.

Carlitos se acomoda a la nueva vida sin problemas relacionados a la anterior, pero todas formas, aunque su economía va creciendo decae. Las minas se agotaron, sin tener nada de yacimientos. Por mientras para pasar el mal rato, el argentino lo viene a visitar dándole clases de escritura e idioma. Lo primero que hace Martín es darle mate para calmar el frío del extremo sur y un alfajor. Basta un segundo donde el pequeño rubio menciona que está delicioso el dulce. Y juegan un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al principio no quiso aceptar, no podría involucrar al fueguino en algo que no es de sus asuntos. Chasque la lengua frente de Ludwig. El alemán solo recibe órdenes, tampoco quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que no habrá ningún daño o una total involucración en el isleño. Y el chileno acepta, después de todo es su lado de la isla. Únicamente espera que su hijo no sufra más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petróleo. Al oír eso se define como dinero. Mucho, mucho dinero. Quizás a él no le importa mucho aquello, pero si es por la gente de su isla lo tiene que hacer y no es malo. Gracias al descubrimiento de petróleo su economía vuelve a crecer. Todo va bien e intenta sonreír teniendo a su lado a Como tú.

Manuel se le acerca a desordenarle el cabello surcando los labios, diciendo que de ahora en adelante dará todo de sí para darle una vida tranquila, y si tuviera cualquier problema, que recurriera a él o al argentino cosa que le cuesta decir. Es que a veces se pelean con quien va pasar la semana, o con Chile o con Argentina. Mientras que Carlitos esté bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Preocuparse.

Preocupación que le invade el cuerpo sin tener noticias de Tierra de Fuego. Ve a Martín marcando desesperado el teléfono esperando a que Alfred le atendiera para que le diera cualquier información, pero no sucede.

Se encuentra intranquilo no puede esperar más. Conoce los malditos movimientos de la tierra como la palma de su mano y no puede resistir los impulsos de salir por la puerta e ir al sur. Cuando todo va tan bien, tiene que destruirse.

Ya no puede. A la mierda con todo se va a la isla. Y Martín le grita que no lo deje solo en casa decidido a seguirlo.

…

Al pisar tierra corren con el alma en hilo combatiendo con el frío, observando donde diablos está la casa. Los dos países siguen el mismo camino y la encuentran. Está media destrozada, la paredes derrumbadas y otras en pie. El argentino articula media palabra pero el chileno se le adelante pateando la puerta y entrando.

― ¡Manu! ―grita comenzando hacer lo que hace un padre preocupado por su hijo bajo los escombros. Solo espera que no sea tan así. Y se desespera más con no ver una cabecita rubia ni a la oveja.

Manuel anda en las mismas susurrando groserías suaves hacia el sismo. ¿Por qué él? No tiene que pasar por esto como él, es muy chico. Espera no toparse con que tenga heridas graves.

Revisan detrás de los sillones, debajo de la mesa, removiendo los escombros, ¡maldita sea! Les quedan las habitaciones. Cada uno elige la suya.

El castaño revisa debajo de la cama…

―Gracias al cielo ―lo encuentra aliviando los latidos del corazón viendo a Carlitos al parecer dormido abrazando a su mascota―. ¡Martí~n, lo encontré!

El papel de padre llega enseguida. El menor le dice que le ayude acorrer la cama. Martín lo hace más rápido que un rayo y sacan al fueguino de lugar despertándolo, y sentándolo en alguna cama que esté en buen estado…o algo parecido. El argentino trae un botiquín.

― ¿Te duele algo? ―pregunta Manuel al pequeño mientras que el otro país prepara el alcohol.

Carlitos solo extiende el brazo mostrando una herida.

―Aguantá un poco, esto te va arder. ―le dice el rubio tomando su manito, comenzado a rozar el algodón. El rubio menor suelta una queja. Le arde.

― ¿En dónde más tienes? ―le vuelve a preguntar.

―En ninguna parte. ―miente para no sigan dándole más dolor de lo que tiene, pero Chile sabe que está mintiendo apoyando la mano en su frente, haciendo los cabellos hacia atrás.

―Tiene una herida en la frente. ―menciona y Argentina acerca el algodón a ese lugar, y…Tierra del Fuego grita del dolor.

―Calmáte, es por tu bien.

―Me arde…papá… ―se muerde el labio resistiendo hasta al fin sentir que su tutor termina.

―Para la próxima vez; espero que no haya próxima; no te escondas debajo de la cama ―le dice el castaño bastante serio, obviamente para no verlo así otra vez aunque no esté tan herido como él pensaba―. Puedes salir de la casa o quedarte debajo del umbral. ¿De acuerdo?

―Bien ―dice cabizbajo. Toma la determinación de abrazar al chileno llegando hasta la altura de del pecho―. Tenía miedo mamá…se movía todo.

En ese momento no sabe que palabras decir. Siente una presión en el pecho y una presión…de Martín abrazándolo por detrás, uniéndose los tres.

―Suéltame Martín.

―Nos vemos re-lindo los tres abrazados. Hay que estar contentos que Carlitos está sano y salvo. ―intenta acercar la boca a los del castaño, pero este corre la caras siendo abrazado por el isleño. Posteriormente ven que es mejor salir de las paredes destrozadas. Carlitos va primero en la fila siendo seguido de su ovejita quien yace totalmente ilesa. Detrás de ellos les siguen sus padres.

Martín voltea en un rápido movimiento besando a Manuel de una manera profunda y gustosa noqueándolo y desconcertándolo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ni quiera tuvo tiempo de reclamarle o responderle! Porque él le sonríe dando media vuelta a salir del desastre.

Manuel pestañea varias veces teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, y de cierta forma no se pondrá a pensar que fue lo que pasó. Tiene otra prioridad que es cuidar a su hijo. Esta semana se quedará en casa de Martín.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Carlitos, hijo de mi vida. Siento tanto por lo que pasaste, sniff…sniff… No tengo mucho tiempo. Solo pondré los datos.

•Se agotaron las minas, y gran parte de los mineros, sobre todo croatas, se quedaron en la isla, aportando el primer impulso poblador. Las minas se industrializaron hacia comienzos del siglo XX, con dragas mecánicas, hasta que finalmente se agotaron los yacimientos hacia 1909.

•Porvenir es la ciudad más histórica de Tierra del Fuego, vivieron José Bohr, el criminal de guerra nazi Walter Rauff y fue centro de aprovisionamiento del buque Alemán Dresden en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

•En 1945 brotó petróleo del pozo Manantiales, al norte de la isla. Este hallazgo determinó la transformación del sector norte de la isla, sobre el que fueron construidos nuevos caminos, oleoductos, gasoductos, torres de perforación, poblaciones y plantas de almacenaje y elaboración.

•En 1949 se produce un terremoto en Tierra del Fuego. Comprende la provincia argentina de Tierra del Fuego, Antártida e Islas del Atlántico Sur y las chilenas de Tierra del Fuego y de Antártica Chilena. El sismo se registró el 17 de diciembre de 1949. Magnitud 7,9 grados en la escala de Richter. Éste ha sido el más potente terremoto registrado en el sur de la Argentina y uno de los más importantes en el extremo austral chileno.

•Como dato extra, no es el único terremoto que ha tenido Tierra del Fuego:

.-El 2 de Febrero de 1879, el sismo alcanzo una intensidad de 7 en Punta Arenas, y de 8 en Tierra del Fuego en la escala de Richter. El sismo estuvo asociado al desplazamiento de las placas Sudamericana y de Scotia a lo largo de la Falla de Magallanes, en el lago Fagnano. Como consecuencia de este sismo, en el lago binacional se habría producido un seiche (ola sísmica en lagos) que dio origen a la isla barrera de grava de su margen oriental.

.-El 17 de Enero del 2010, el sismo fue de 6,3 grados en la escala de Richter. Pero este no se sintió nada, según los fueguinos.

•Se dice que Tierra del Fuego puede tener su propio tsunami. ¡Noo~! ¡Carlitos nooo~! ¡Hijo de Manu tenías que ser! TToTT

Estaba a punto de hacer el del 60' de Valdivia, pero me arrepentí. La idea no es hacer sufrir a Manu, ni a Carlitos menos, y mucho menos a Martín, así que preferí hacer del personaje central. Incluso también pensé del terremoto de San Juan, Argentina. Muchos sismo en el fic es demasiado.

Antes, les dejo una buena página sobre los terremotos de Tierra del Fuego, es interesante…y escalofriante:

h t t p: / /www. alfinal. com/ecologia/tsunamitdf. Php


	11. Los Tres del Fin del Mundo

.

* * *

**T**ierra **d**el **F**uego

_**.L**__os Tres del Fin del Mundo._

― ¿No van a volver a pelear?

No es algo que puedan adivinar, ver el futuro si lo volverán hacer. La situación estaba bastante mala para los dos, sobre todo para Martín porque tuvo que ver el maldito rostro de ese inglés aliándose nuevamente con Manuel. Por poco hubieran ido a la guerra sin tomar consciencia que la isla sufría cuando se enfrentaban, y sufría más cuando Arthur tenía que estar al medio de todo incluso con la intención de provocar una invasión en su propia casa. Gracias al cielo eso no sucedió. Pero…eso ya es pasado.

―No vuelvan a pelear.

Así es, es pasado. Tampoco tiene ganas de discutir con el chileno y menos si el fueguino está al medio. Sin embargo teme que lo defraude.

―No… ―Manuel decide hablar viendo que el argentino no dice absolutamente nada― No lo vamos hacer.

― ¿Y cómo sé que no lo van hacer?

No sabe que decir. Ni siquiera él lo sabe. Martín surca los labios dejando salir una risita bien suave y bajo volumen, alzando la mirada hacia el isleño sentado en la cama.

― ¿No nos crees? ―el gesto que posee es soberbio sin ser de mala manera. Carlitos frunce levemente el ceño corriendo la cabeza porque duda de las palabras de su mamá― No nos vamos a pelear más ―enseguida el pequeño lo mira y el país le desordena el cabello―. Solo pelearemos por el fútbol.

En ese momento el chileno lo encuentra realmente estúpido sin ocultar la media sonrisa.

Tierra del Fuego gacha unos centímetros la cabeza sonriendo. Eso ya le basta. De repente saca las piernas de las sabanas llamando la atención de sus tutores.

―Miren esto ―les menciona arremangándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas y señala con su dedo una de las piernas―. Picton, Lennox y Nueva ―va indicado unos lunares pequeños con una gran separación sabiendo que representan―. Becasses, Gable… ―se toca la otra pierna ante las miradas desentendidas de sus padres reconociendo los nombres, ahora se dirige a la pierna anterior― Dawson, Navarino. De los Estados ―hace una pausa tragando sus saliva, acariciándose la piel pálida de sus extremidades. Se ha ido―. Aquí estaban Georgias del Sur y Sandwich del Sur.

Las últimas desaparecieron no hace mucho de sus piernas y siente vacío ese lugar. Argentina se rasca la melena tratando de no recordar esas últimas, prefiere dejar ese tema en discusión con el británico hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Se pone de pie y el castaño lo observa.

―Será mejor que te tomes el desayuno. ―coge la bandeja del suelo mientras que el pequeño se arregla la ropa y estira las piernas recibiendo el desayuno.

―También tengo una que se llama isla Gilbert. ¿Debería contarle a tío-abuelo Gilbo?

―No. ―niega el chileno.

― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunta mordiendo un bizcocho.

―Porque no te soltará por dos meses o más. ―se cruza de brazos bastante severo haciéndose la idea que Gilbert cuando sepa de la noticia pasará un año o más en su casa.

Carlitos sigue con lo suyo. Un bizcocho desaparece de su bandeja a manos del argentino. Le quitó uno, es que tiene hambre.

Manuel se pone de pie. ― ¿Te vai' a quedar aquí?

―Sí. ―dice Martín viendo que el castaño sale del cuarto. Da el último mordisco al bizcocho reposándolo en el desayuno del rubiecito, para ir detrás de Manuel. Un poco alejados, lo abraza por detrás sin presionarlo.

―Suéltame. ―demonios, odia esos abrazos.

―Che, no te pongas así ―frunce un poco el ceño, adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza sintiéndose dolido―. Solo quiero proponerte algo.

―No me voy a casar contigo. ―le corta tan convencido de sus palabras.

―Uhm~. Buena idea, pero no es eso ―sonríe con picardía―. ¿Por qué no vamos al faro del fin del mundo?

―Weón, allá hace más frío que la chucha. ―no irá para morirse de frío y menos con el isleño quien está más acostumbrado.

―Si nos abrazamos los tres, no tendremos frío. ―propone manteniendo una linda escena mental. Y después le pide que acepte por el fueguino.

―Bueno. ―acierta entre dientes, y luego agarra las manos de Martín para que lo deje libre.

Desde el cuarto, Carlitos lo ve detrás de una pared siguiendo en comer el bizcocho.

―Les creo.

Le gustaría ver a su mamá abrazando a su papá por culpa del frío, y sabe que lo hará. Verse los tres en el aquel lugar, los hace ver los último del fin del mundo.

También le gustaría que estuvieran los tres juntos hasta el fin.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Fin del todo. Me di cuenta que los tres son el fin del mundo y lo quise colocar, aunque no quedó tan magnifico, pero bueno. Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo en demorarme en actualizar. ¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

•**Conflicto del Beagle**, con la intervención del Vaticano se firmó en 1984 un tratado de paz entre Argentina y Chile. (Tratado de Paz y Amistad entre Argentina y Chile)

•Las islas que menciona Carlitos son parte del territorio del Archipiélago de Tierra del Fuego, de ambos países:

•Islas Picton, Lennox y Nueva (dentro del conflicto, pasan a ser chilenas).

•Becasses, Gable (pasan a ser argentinas) [Sé que hay más, pero no podría llenar de lunares a Carlitos xD]

•Isla Navarino (chilena)

•Isla Dawson (chilena)

•Isla de los Estados (argentina)

•Islas Georgias del Sur y Sandwich del Sur. (Las tomó el pu** de Arthur, lo que hizo que se borraran de las piernas de Carlitos. Para la Argentina forman parte del Departamento Islas del Atlántico Sur dentro de la Provincia de Tierra del Fuego, Antártida e Islas del Atlántico Sur.)

•En la Guerra de las Malvinas, Inglaterra tenía planeado invadir el lado argentino de Tierra del Fuego.

•**Extra:** Las Malvinas también formaban parte de la Provincia de Tierra del Fuego, Antártida e Islas del Atlántico Sur. Y buscando información, Carlitos es muy cercano a a su tía Victoria. ¡Arthur la alejó de su sobrino! Destruye hogares.

**Extra2:** Isla Gilbert, si existe, forma parte del lado chileno. Rodea a la Isla Londonderry, del archipiélago.

Gilbert se pondrá feliz por esto.

Gracias por leer.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
